


coffee

by Mishap (Samsonet)



Series: Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap
Summary: “An’ that’s what I wan’ed t’ ask. We’re friends, right? I wanna keep it that way.”
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	coffee

Marnie tells herself that the only people who get to have opinions on her relationship with Gloria are herself and Gloria. To go to a family member for “permission” to date their daughter is old-fashioned and insulting, and not something self-respecting punks _do_.

But Marnie’s not asking permission, here. She loves Gloria and Hop is basically Gloria’s brother, so it’ll be best for all of them if Marnie and Hop are on good terms.

That’s why she invites Hop to a café, laying everything out over tiny cups of fancy coffee.

“An’ that’s what I wan’ed t’ ask. We’re friends, right? I wanna keep it that way.”

Hop examines her for a while.

Then he says, “You make her happy.”

Not a request or command. Just a statement of fact.

“As long as you’re there for her, I’ll be here for you both.”

 _Well,_ Marnie thinks. _Isn’t that the best thing to hear?_


End file.
